The increasing variety and complexity of analytic approaches and study designs utilized in cancer research necessitate the availability of an organized and centralized biostatistics resource that can offer a wide range of statistical expertise, collaboration, and training opportunities to investigators in the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC). The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is staffed by experienced statisticians with proven track records of effective collaboration across all scientific programs and innovative research in many different methodologic areas. Given their broad knowledge of the scope of research activities within the AECC and numerous relationships with individual investigators, BSR personnel significantly enhance the Center infrastructure and environment and are ideally positioned to foster synergistic collaborations among members from different scientific disciplines. The specific objectives of the BSR are: ? To provide state-of-the-art statistical support on all phases of cancer research, from experimental design and study conduct to data analysis and manuscript preparation ? To collaborate on the development of methodologically rigorous grant applications and new research initiatives ? To assist with the development and scientific review of clinical trial protocols ? To develop innovative statistical approaches for new technologies in cancer research ? To offer a variety of training opportunities in statistical methods and to mentor junior investigators ? To enhance the AECC infrastructure and foster interdisciplinary collaborations via participation on scientific and administrative committees and interactions with other shared resources The overall goal in accomplishing these objectives is a robust, comprehensive and cost-effective system of statistical support for AECC investigators that contributes significantly to advancing our scientific understanding of different types of cancer and greater progress in the development of improved prevention detection, and treatment strategies.